


Smoke

by Hectrex



Series: Legends [6]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectrex/pseuds/Hectrex
Summary: Bangalore's smokescreen may also be one of a personal nature.
Series: Legends [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877143
Kudos: 4





	Smoke

"Williams! where do you think you're going?" Her voice still rings in my ears after all this time. Eaves was one of the best damn instructors out there, and she didn't waste a single word. Rattled me to the core any time she spoke up, but this time was different. Even though she knew we were headed out for a short leave, she wasn't asking about my plans for the night.

As usual, my response was to snap to attention, "Me and some of the recruits were heading out for drinks tonight, sir!"

I went on my way, but that whole night, her question kept rattling around in my head. "Good soldiers take orders," was always my way of looking at it, like some kind of deflection. Orders can come from a lot of people, but did I ever think about my own? Nothing's ever easy, but now my whole future's in my hands.

Got a long road ahead of me; of course, it'll still be covered in smoke.


End file.
